NinjaGo Kale Song Challenge
by Lava-Shipper-Red
Summary: I got bored and there is no other Kale stories than my other so I made a song challenge! Enjoy and please review!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Kale song-challenge. I'm only going to do 10 songs instead of 25 and I'm only write 2 paragraph instead of a short story.**

**Enjoy!~**

**!~!~!~!~!~!**

_**Song 1: Friend Zone by Your Favorite Martian**_

Kai could say he hates the friend zone. He was in love with his best friend which left him in the dreaded zone he hated so much. As much as he wanted to be in a relationship with his best friend, sweet and adorable Cole, he would never do anything that would scare Cole away.

He wanted the relationship but Cole was unsure. Cole told Kai he would have to think about it but Kai already knew what that meant. It meant no. It also meant Kai would have to stay in the friend zone. Oh how he hated the friend zone.

_**Song 2: Partner in Crime by Dr. Hollywood**_

Kai smiled as Cole lured him into their shared room. That seductive smile was doing wonders on his erection. Cole's soft, pale pink lips was tempting but it was bright green eyes that brought Kai closer.

The way the Earth ninja swayed his body in tune with Kai's pounding heart was incredibly alluring. The way Cole's pale skin contrasted to his dark suit was inconceivably beautiful. Kai smiled back at him and watched Cole arch his back lightly to were their chest's met one-and-another's. Kai bent down and whispered in Cole's ear.

"_Show me a little passion, give me a little time, it's just a matter of asking you'll be my partner in crime."_

_**Song 3: Drunk on You by Luke Bryan**_

Cole was beautiful, Kai had concluded. There was something different about the Earth ninja that made Kai only love him more. Maybe it was his alluring personality? His soft composure that could flare easily into a heated rage? His laugh? His smile?

Kai wasn't sure what it was exactly. Maybe it was just Cole as a whole. Everything about him was great. Sometimes Kai would think about what made Cole so perfect, but when his lips met the Earth ninja's, Kai decided maybe he was just a little drunk on Cole and high on his love.

_**Song 4: Even if it Breaks Your Heart by Eli Young Band**_

Cole's heart was breaking inside of his chest. He watched as the Great Devourer ate Sensei Wu and then completely destroy their flying headquarters with one single bite. He found himself wrapped up in Kai's arms. He was crying the slightest as Kai rubbed circle on his back. They had to defect the Great Devourer. They would do it even if it killed them.

In the end, they defeated the Great Devourer with no real injures. Sensei Wu was still alive and well but there was a small price. Their home was gone, but Cole knew he would have to keep dreaming even if it broke his heart. At least he had Kai there to mend his heart.

_**Song 5: Heavy in Your Arms by Florence + The Machine **_

Cole just felt so heavy sometimes. He was constantly be relied on. He was even sometimes asked to do something he knew he could not manage alone. He felt exhausted, pressured and just plain out heavy. That's why he was glad to have Kai.

Kai would help him when he needed it. It was like Kai was carrying him. Making him feel weightless. When Kai held him he no longer felt heavy. He felt like he was floating above the ground and it felt amazing.

_**Song 6: When You Got a Good Thing by Lady Antebellum**_

Their love was special. They knew they had a good thing. Kai watched Cole's eyes sparkle from the light the moon provided them. His normally green eyes seemed blue in the light. Kai smiled. He brought Cole closer to his chest and watched as his lover settled more comfortably in the Fire ninja's embrace.

The grass they laid on was slightly wet, the night sky was dark over them but the moon shined like the sun. Cole sighed and leaned up to peck Kai on the cheek. A soft blush on his face and a sweet smile on his lips reminded Kai he had a good thing.

_**Song 7: Somebody That I Used to Know by Gotye**_

Their backs were to each other. They had a fight. It was horrible, but things like that happen. Kai had wished it hadn't but he couldn't control it as he walked away from his lover, well used to be lover. Things were hard now. Painful. Now Cole was acting like it didn't even happen. Like they were nothing.

Of course Cole would say Kai didn't treat him any better. Kai put all the blame on him. He wasn't the only one in the relationship who was mistreated. Cole had always been defensive. Ever since he was young. So instinctively, Cole treated Kai as someone he used to know.

_**Song 8: Who Am I Living For? By Katy Perry**_

Kai often asked himself, who he was living for. Well many people of course. He fought to protect NinjaGo and it's citizens. He fought for his friends but who did he live for. Nya maybe? She was his sister after all, but then again, Jay was living for her and he was doing a much better job at it then him.

He thought maybe he wouldn't ever know but when he returned home from a mission and had Cole waiting for him, he knew. He knew the one he loved was the one he lived for. He sure didn't mind either.

_**Song 9: Monster by Lady Gaga**_

Kai was like a monster. Not like a normal monster but like a love monster. He always knew the right things to say. He knew how to get into peoples heads and control you. It didn't really help that he was incredibly handsome it was a sin. He had piercing eyes that left most people stunned by one look. He was truly a monster.

Cole knew this too. He knew Kai was a monster and he liked it. He didn't mind if Kai broke his heart at the end of it he didn't care.

_**Song 10: Vanilla Twilight by Owl City**_

Cole missed him. Kai was gone on an important mission with the others. He so desperately wanted to go with them but Kai forced him to stay. Sometimes he thought Kai's over-protectiveness was cute, but most times it was just plain out annoying. He was stuck worrying about his lover and it just made him plain out mad.

He slammed his fist into a nearby wall. He let thoughts enter his brain. Thoughts he knew would never happen but still worried him. What if Kai had gotten hurt? What would he due if Kai left him like that? A single tear left his eyes and he heard Kai's voice in his head.

"_Oh darling I wish you were here." _

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**Hehe! Hope you liked it! Review!**


	2. Note

Its been so long since I last updated I forgot about all of everything. I would like to inform everyone that I on a hiatus and I do not plan to return from that hiatus for quite sometime.

I would like to thank all that has sent me prayers for my Grandfather and Cousin. Unfortunelty I don't have any good news about them. My Grandfather died Tuesday January 29th around 1:30 in the morning. My cousin Zander was born Febuary 12th around 4:30 pm and dies Febuary 22th around 3:30 pm. These are the reasons behind my hiatus. It still hurts so I'm not typing.

Lastly for those who review my story just to flame me. GROW THE FUCK UP! How old are you really? Seriously quit pissing me off or I will report you!

Anyway thanks for your support and Bye


End file.
